


I Couldn't Fall in Love with Anyone but You.

by tbsqbbs



Series: I'd Like to Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Suicide, akaashi is old but looks young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsqbbs/pseuds/tbsqbbs
Summary: Akaashi stopped ageing at the age of 19, and after fifty years, his time has come.Soulmate AU where if someone's soulmate dies, the individual stops physically ageing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: I'd Like to Make Myself Believe (That Planet Earth Turns) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010715
Kudos: 9





	I Couldn't Fall in Love with Anyone but You.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance. i wrote out this prompt when i was in a really bad place (the original was actually much worse than this, i might write it out at a later date), but i decided to write it out in full, and i ended up kind of liking the outcome, so here it is!
> 
> please, i hope the ending is sufficient. i ended it on a good, open ending, i think.
> 
> enjoy :)

  
_“I’d like to make myself believe.”_  


Akaashi knew it was his time to go. He could feel his heartbeat gradually slowing over the past couple days, could feel himself slowly slipping away. It was nothing scary to him, in fact he was very at peace with the situation. Though, rather than wait any longer for the inevitable, Akaashi wanted to go out on his own terms. In his own way.

Which brought him here, to the rooftop. The last place Bokuto saw before he fell to an untimely death. Much too young, everyone had said. A shame it had to happen so soon. Akaashi had always thought he would grow old with his soulmate, be able to have a family with them, until the day he got the news. Bokuto had jumped off the rooftop of a building. The lively soul was rushed to hospital, but the damage from the fall was far too severe, and the doctors could not do anything to help. Bokuto was gone, for good. Akaashi had not grown a day since then. Physically, anyway. It had been years since then, since they were both freshly graduated from high school, laughing together.

  
_“That planet Earth turns, slowly.”_  


He had come back to this place multiple times, contemplating ending his life just to be with Bokuto again, but every time he had backed out. The small voice inside his head telling him not to, he liked to imagine it was his soulmate looking down on him.  
Now… Now it had been almost fifty years. The heartbreak had settled into more of a dull ache, something he had gotten used to. Never loved another again, never had children of his own, but rather adopted. It was what Bokuto would have wanted. That was how Akaashi based the remainder of his life.  
Bokuto had always been so lively, and the usual sad moods he got himself into were easy to lift him out of. Akaashi was the only one capable of things like that, but he was still blind to the way his soulmate truly felt. How much he was truly struggling. The ‘emo’ moods showed when he let his guard down, when he let his true emotions show. And when Akaashi offered help and attempted to cheer him up, it did make him feel better. But never for longer than aa few hours. But at least he managed to mask it, right?  
The liveliness never left his eyes, not even at his last moments. Akaashi was there for him, was there when Bokuto told him to move on with his life and be happy. Without him.

Not being able to save Bokuto was the biggest mistake of Akaashi’s life.

  
_“It’s hard to say that I’d rather stay awake when I’m asleep.”_  


Shuffling to the edge of the rooftop, he peered downwards at the sights below. Everything looked so beautiful from up here. So small, insignificant.  
Akaashi had resigned from their job, mentioning how he was deteriorating now. He was no longer fit for the job, as his time was coming. His place of work was very understanding, letting him go without much of a big deal being made of it. Of course, the press took to it like wildfire, and Akaashi made a statement about how he was retiring from his editing job to live the rest of his life out in peace, at his lost love’s dream home.  
It was partially true, in his defence. He was going to be spending some time in the home Bokuto had always wanted. It was close to where they had attended school together.

The voice telling him to back away was no longer there. If it really was Bokuto, like Akaashi imagined, then he must know it was his time too. The apprehensive feeling he got whenever he was close to the edge has dissipated almost completely, replaced by a feeling of warmth, remembering his lover’s arms wrapped around him, holding each other so tight.

  
_“Because everything is never as it seems.”_  


And he jumped.

He did not brace for impact, knowing full well that it would not change anything. He laughed as he plummeted towards the ground far beneath him, one final noise of content before he inevitably broke down. The last few seconds of his life was spent with tears flowing off his face, smile so wide it was almost inhuman. Though, when it became time, what he felt was not the hard concrete, but instead the warmth of soft, familiar arms.  
Familiar arms.

**“Now we can be together forever, Keiji. Welcome home.”**


End file.
